Dummi Bears
The 'Dummi Bears '''are the series' equivalent of the 'Care Bears'. They each represent different feelings and emotions. These characters have their own film and television cartoon series within the ''Rugrats ''TV show. Randy Carmichael, Susie's father, is one of the writers for the ''Dummi Bears ''cartoon. Description ﻿The Dummi Bears is a franchise within the ''Rugrats TV series. The characters are quite popular, though not as popular as Reptar. The Dummi Bears have their own movie, TV series, live performances, and toys. They were introduced in the episode At the Movies, and later on it was revealed that Randy Carmichael was working for the Dummi Bears' creator, Paul Gatsby. In an appearance in the episode King Ten Pin, a Dummi Bears VHS is shown at the bowling alley day care to all the main characters. Curiously the song featured in the VHS has a hypnotic effect on young children, although Tommy was able to resist it and was able to snap his friends out of it. However, they left Angelica there, who seemed to be in a strange trance at the episode's end. The Dummi Bears come in vibrant colors such as pink, blue, red, yellow, and green. Each bear has a pair of white eyes with large black pupils and a symbol on their white chest. Their noses are shaped like hearts. The Dummi Bears appear to live in the clouds and help unhappy children in need of cheering. Influence The Dummi Bears are a parody of Care Bears, which were still extremely popular in the early 90's. The Care Bears franchise consists of movies, TV shows, and of course stuffed animals and greeting cards. They were originally seen as greeting cards, then as stuffed animals. In order to sell more toys, the first movie was made, causing them to explode in popularity. Their name is either based off of Adventures of the Gummi Bears, a TV series that aired in the mid to late 80's, or gummy bears, a popular candy from Europe. Appearances The Dummi Bears appear or are mentioned in many episodes of Rugrats. The made their first appearance in the episode At the Movies. In this episode the babies don't care about the Dummi Bears and are more interested in Reptar. Trivia *In the bears' earliest appearances, they are colored brown, but as the series continued, they turned into bright colors such as blue, pink, and purple. *Although Tommy seems to like the Dummi Bears like most of the other characters on the show, King Ten Pin and The Odd Couple both seem to indicate that he's not as into the Dummi Bears as his family and friends are. However, in the former, it was only in a daydream. *Kimi loves the Dummi Bears, even as a pre-teen in All Grown Up!. *Chas mentions that after seeing an episode of the Dummi Bears, he couldn't sleep for days. * Stu seems to obsess over them. * Sometimes when people watch TV, they "forget" about the room they are in and get into the vibe of the show. Additionally, when singing along to a song, particularly a repetitive one, one can develop a monotone voice. That may have been why the babies and Angelica seemed "hypnotized". Gallery You can find Dummi Bears gallery here. Category:Characters Category:Mirror Characters Category:Males Category:Females